Arhiel Jones
Arhiel Jones is a Worgen, most commonly confused with the Werewolf, and the substitute leader of the group of assassins; The Immortal Crew. She is the Heart essence of "Codename: DoodleBug" Origin: Arhiel was previously the pack alpha of a large group of Worgens when a small group of teenagers showed up on her doorstep, burned, injured, and holding a scent that smelled like infection, incredible sadness and death. She brought them in and cared for them until one by one they woke up. They refused to speak a word about what happened until one woke up with a scream of "Arhi!" Soon after, she learned their names and heard their stories, which were mostly told by one of the oldest members of the "Gang", in Arhiel's words, Green Dragon. She developed close bonds with the crew, a few stronger ones with certain members, such as Willow Breeze http://immortal-crew.wikia.com/wiki/Willow_Breeze and Josef Fraisen http://immortal-crew.wikia.com/wiki/Josef_Fraisen,and this is shown in rare moments when they refer to her as "Mother" or "Onee-chan". She is a bit cautions around the immortal crew, and is mostly seen staring at Green Dragon in confusion, and when the Immortal Crew is revealed to be a group of assassins, she is shown to have no problem killing or hurting, brushing it off as "animal instincts". This leads to a few suspicions that Arhiel has been both a assassin and/or interacted with a group of assassins before. This does not mean she isn't a little bit hesitant about what she's doing.She is also mostly confused for one of the previous members of the Immortal Crew, Arhi Immortal. Appearance: (Above is an early design of Arhiel Jones) Arhiel is one of the oldest members in the Immortal crew, and one of the tallest, standing at about 6ft. when in Human form and nearly 8ft when in Worgen form.She has brown hair that reaches her shoulders, with bangs that move to the right side of her face. She is tanned and muscular from years hunting and working in the forest where she previously lived before moving in with the Immortal Crew. She has eyes that are red near the outer ring of the iris, and fade into a bright yellow, resembling fire. Personality: Arhiel is an all around calm person, though can sometimes burst out into random and loud burst that usually involve her screaming out "I have no idea what i'm doing!" and she proceeds to throw someone at whoever is in the room. She is quick to anger, and will most likely wake you up in the middle of the night with a knife pressed to your throat if you (1. Piss her off, 2). Threaten her friends or family. Favorites: Food ''': Steak, Ice Cream, Sweets '''Color : ...N/A Book : "Shhh, that's a secret!" Song : "Blank Page" A Death Note parody of Blank Space Location : Forest, Near a river preferably Hobby : Combat Training Class (when she was in school) : English Movie : The Nightmare Before Christmas Other Facts about Arhiel Jones: * She goes by Arhi sometimes, just to make it less confusing for the immortal Crew. * She is asexual. * She has multiple scars over her body, but it is unknown how she got them. * She is usually confused when in the Immortal Crews presence. * She is usually confused for Arhi Immortal, the original creator of the Immortal Crew. * She's color blind. * Josef once got her a Rubiks cube for her birthday, which she proceeded to chuck out of the window. Quotes: * "Damnit Josef!" * "Josef no-" * "What?" * "I will skin you." * "I will skin you and eat your bones" * "Johnny why!?" * *Screaming intensifies* * "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Hehe..." * "Hmmmm Whatcha Say~" * "I have no idea what's going on." * "Roll with it." * "We live, we die. We steal, we kill, we lie! Just like animals...but with far less grace." <--- This quote is said when She learns that the immortal crew is a group of killers.